


What's In A Name?

by Josephine_in_Mirkwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_in_Mirkwood/pseuds/Josephine_in_Mirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Men of Arrow panel at HVFF Chicago, which is summed up nicely with this tumblr post:</p><p>http://stellahellaviola.tumblr.com/post/141056665760/do-you-think-maybe-possibly-maybe-on-earth-2-or</p><p>And by this post/screenshot from tumblr of Felicity's name in Tommy Merylen's texting history:</p><p>http://relevanttosomeone.tumblr.com/post/56839459658/this-is-a-screenshot-of-tommys-text-history-in</p><p>Oliver and Felicity discuss baby names</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical errors, this is entirely unbetad. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy :)

"Oliver, it's 2:30, you need to come to bed." Felicity spoke softly to her pacing husband.

"No. You said we should never go to bed angry. So I'm not going to bed."

"Okay, but not going to bed angry usually means you talk about whatever is causing the problem, and work through the problem before going to bed. You won't talk to me." she tried to reason with him.

"I just did." was his stubborn reply.

"I mean, you won't talk to me about what's bothering you. How can we fix it, if you won't talk to me about it?"

"We can't fix it! It'll never be fixed!"

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

He shot her a scathing look, the hurt visible in his eyes.

__________

~ Seven hours earlier ~

"I can't tell you how excited I am?" Thea squeals, hugging Felicity tightly, bouncing on her toes.

"I think I can tell." Felicity replied with a groan, her morning sickness flaring up again with Thea's jostling motion.

"Okay, okay. That's enough Thea, you're gonna shake the baby loose." Oliver insist as he physically removes his sisters arms from his wife.

"Oh, my god! Is that a thing?" the younger girl questioned concerned.

"No, it's not a thing, don't worry. That was no worse than what your brother did to me in bed this morning, talk about shaking the baby loose..."

"FELICITY!" the siblings shouted together at the awkward over share.

"Oh god, my filter is even more broken-y than normal." the blond mumbles, her face pinking up in her embarrassment as she takes her seat at the dinner table.

"Logically I know in order for Felicity to be pregnant there has to have been sex between you two, but I refuse to hear about it." Thea shakes her head as if trying to displace the notion of her brother and sister-in-laws sex life. "Ew, ew, ew, I'm forgetting the last 30 seconds. And... new topic. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? When do you find that out?" she questions, taking a seat across from Felicity.

"I've never done this before, so I don't really know. I'll have to..."

"Generally, you can find out anywhere between 16 - 20 weeks, but the chances are better the later you wait." Oliver pipes up, sounding very much like the expert he's not.

"Wha... I told you literally 12 hours ago and we've both been at work all day? How did you..."

"Well, I may not have gotten much work done at City Hall today." he admits sheepishly. "I'm excited." he adds with a shrug sitting his homemade beef bourguignon down on the table before taking his seat. 

"Oh!" Felicity whimpers, her bottom lip wobbly with an overload of emotions as she stares at her husband. "Talk about something else before you make me cry."

"Names. What about names for the baby? Any ideas." Thea questions eagerly.

"Well, I for one am hoping it's a boy."

"Why is that?" Oliver asked his wife as he plated up her food.

"I do not want my daughter sharing her name with anyone her father had a, uhm... we'll just be nice and use the word 'relationship'... with." she replied using finger quotes.

"Can't argue with that." Thea agreed taking a sip of her wine. "And that strikes off at least half the female names in the world."

"Hey." Oliver protested gently.

"Just speaking the truth."

Oliver pulled a face at his sister before directing his attention to his wife. "Well then, if it is a boy, I was kind of hoping you might consider the name Tommy." Oliver suggested hesitantly.

"Oh Ollie!" Thea exclaimed, grabbing her brothers arm, drawing his attention. "That's perfect." she gushed.

"I think so, too." he said softly, sharing a tender moment with his sister, not catching his wife quietly gulping down her water, her eyes blown wide in discomfort. "What do you think, hon?"

"Well, I like it, but..." she gulped down more water, stalling for time. "But, umm, if we're not using any girls names that were your former, uh, partners, then we should scratch Tommy off the potential name list as well." she explained, clearly uncomfortable.

"You never dated anyone named Tommy. You told me about all your boyfriends."

"Boyfriends, yeah. I wouldn't say he was my boyfriend. It was more of an... acquaintances with benefits... relationship."

"When was this? There was Jeff in high school, then Cooper in college." he said with a bit of a growl. "After Cooper you said you were off relationships, and then you moved to Starling. You told me you were a loner when you first moved here..." Oliver trailed off, trying to sort out what she hadn't told him.

"You know what, the timing doesn't really matter. But, let's just say that name needs to be on the 'no' list." she explained firmly, considering the matter closed.

And it might have been, if Thea hadn't sussed out a likely explanation that would have Felicity acting so cagey. The answer popped into her head just as she took another swig of red wine, her eyes pinging back and forth between her brother and his squirming wife. She gasped audibly at the realization, inadvertently inhaling her wine.

"Thea!" Oliver exclaimed, reaching over, patting her on the back trying to assist her. "Are you alright?"

She ignored him, coughing to clear her airways as she met the terrified eyes of Felicity. "You and our To..."

"Shhhhh! Thea, no!" Felicity shouted, cutting off the other woman's question, vigorously shaking her head in the negative.

"Holy shit!" Thea choked out as she saw confirmation in her sister-in-laws eyes. 

"What? What's going on?" a clueless Oliver questioned, his eyes going from his sister to his wife.

"I dunno." Felicity answered, adopting a perplexed look before she abruptly changed the subject. "Mmmmm, this roast looks delicious." she speared a large chunk of her dinner, forking it into her mouth. "Mmhmmm, ish shueper wummy." she spoke around the mouthful of food. 

Oliver stared at her, clearly not understanding her peculiar behavior, before turning his gaze back to Thea, who wouldn't meet his eyes, focusing instead on finishing off her wine.

"How did you find time to make this, Oliver? You were at the office all day. You used the slow cooker, didn't you. What a great idea. It turned out really well, it's so good, and momma was really hungry." Felicity rambled, trying to distract him from piecing together what his sister had already concluded. 

"'You and our To'" he spoke his sisters words out loud, mulling it over. "'You and our To'" he said again, only this time he ended on a loud inhale. "You and our Tommy?" he phrased it as a question, his eyes flying to his wife's as she slowly chewed up another oversized mouthful of dinner.

Felicity gulped down her food, her eyes huge in her face.

"Our Tommy? Tommy Merlyn?" he yelled in disbelief and horror.

"I'm gonna go." Thea mumbled, quickly shoving back from the table and hustling to gather her belongings as she beat a path to the door of the loft.

"Thea, don't leave, you traitor!" Felicity grumbled watching the younger Queens retreat as the older Queen stared a hole into the side of her head.

"Uhm, thanks for dinner. And congratulations on the baby." Thea called out as she promptly escaped the awkwardness in the loft.

The only sound to be head in the loft was the irregular sound of Oliver's uneven breathing.

"So..." Felicity tried to speak.

"Tommy Merlyn!"

"How do you feel about the name Ethan?"


End file.
